A Pal for Gary Alternate Ending
You'd think that A Pal for Gary is the worst episode ever right? Well, in that case, here is the fanmaded alternate ending of this episode. Instead of SpongeBob taking Gary to the Krusty Krab, the police arrive to take the Puffy Fluffy Monster to the zoo, SpongeBob blaming Gary, and the police arrest SpongeBob for this. Transcript SpongeBob: [Gary slithers to him] Well, Gary, what do you have to say for yourself?! [Police sirens heard and SpongeBob sees them caught the Puffy Fluffy Monster and gasps.] PUFFY FLUFFY!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! [to the Police] Why did all of you take him?!?! He is Gary's best pal!!! Officer: Because it's dangerous not to get those pets that become monsters, like the nudibranch you got that grew into a monster! So we are taking it to the zoo! SpongeBob: You mean Puffy Fluffy goes to the zoo?!?! Officer: That't right! From now on, no more buying those nudibranches!!! They're too dangerous for you!!! SpongeBob: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! [crying] All I wanted to do is let Gary playing with a new pal named Puffy Fluffy but now it's gone to the zooo!!!!! [continues crying then becomes very angry, screaming] GRRRRRRR!!!!!!! GARY YOU IDIOTIC DIRTBAG!!!!! HOW COULD YOU?! HOW DID THE POLICE COME TO TAKE PUFFY FLUFFY?! HE IS YOUR BEST PAL THAT YOU PLAY WITH!!! NOT BEING RUDE AT HIM!!!!! Gary: [angrily] Meow Meow Meow MEOW!!!!! SpongeBob: [angrily] THAT IS IT!!! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR 1000,000,000 YEARS!!!!!! FROM NOW ON, NO MORE LONEY DAYS AT HOME, NO MORE SNAIL FOOD, AND NO WATCHING TV FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!!!!! Gary: [enraged] RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWW!!!! SpongeBob: [angrily] THAT'S IT GARY! [Pulls out a gun] I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BECAUSE YOU ROAR AT ME!!!! [points gun to Gary] Gary: [scared] Meow?! SpongeBob: [angrily] I'M NO LONGER YOUR OWNER BECAUSE YOU ARE MEAN TO PUFFY FLUFFY AND GOT TAKEN BY THOSE DARN COPS! I NOW HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS! IT'S GOODBYE TO YOU NOW!!! Gary: [crying] Meow!!! Meow!!! Meow!!! [When SpongeBob is about to shoot Gary, police officers handcuffed him.] SpongeBob: HEY!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! Officer: We see you trying to kill that snail. Anyway, you are going to jail! Gary: [snickers] SpongeBob: [to Gary, angrily] WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'M GONNA- Officer: Remain silent!!! Get in the car now or else! [The police takes SpongeBob to jail and Gary happily does his victory dance and goes into SpongeBob's house and watch TV.] real Spongebob and Gary look confused. Alternate SpongeBob: Gary, do you think that enraged version of me gives us nightmares? Alternate Gary: Meow. Alternate SpongeBob: Gary Oh, Gary. I feel your pain. [The title card says "One Week Later" without the narrator saying it. Then, it cuts to another day at SpongeBob's house where the alternate SpongeBob ties up the enraged version of SpongeBob whose in his underwear without his clothes on as his mouth is taped shut for his actions.] Alternate SpongeBob: Sorry, pal. But believe me, this hurt me more than it hurts you. SpongeBob: [to the alternate SpongeBob, muffled] Wait, don't leave me here. I'm sorry! Let me out! LET ME OUT! alternate SpongeBob closes the door on him''.'' Category:Transcripts Category:Joshreyes773 Category:2017 Category:Flashbacks, Epilogues, & Alternates